


Safe

by Windztone



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, He gets it, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killua Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Please protect Killua, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: After a pretty bad nightmare, Killua seeks comfort from the two people that he knows will always have his back.---Basically Kurapika and Leorio being the best parents Killua has ever had.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150





	Safe

This cold winter night, the Kurta-Paladiknight house was one member short. You see, Gon had received a call this morning from whale island saying that aunt Mito had broken her arm while helping the sailors carry some boxes. 

So being the kid that he is and knowing Aunt Mito was probably going to need an extra pair of hands, he bought a ticket to whale island as soon as possible and left during lunch. 

It was a pretty calm day without him. They enjoyed dinner together and after that everyone left to do their own thing. Leorio was in his office studying, Kurapika was learning how to knit (Gon had asked him for a frog scarf) and Killua was playing video games in the kids room.

After a few hours Leorio and Kurapika had said goodnight to the kid and were now laying on the sofa, their legs completely tangled. Leorio was reading a poetry book that his boyfriend had given him last Christmas, and the blond was listening to the crackling fire from their chimney. Rain was softy tapping on their windows, creating a soft lullaby that was heard from almost all the house.

It must have been 1am when both of them were almost asleep that the blond heard a noise. He shrugged it off, knowing it was Killua, but then Kurapika heard a door open and a sniff

He stood up from the sofa and looked at the dark corridor in front of them. Leorio set his book down and mimicked his movements, although he didn't know what was happening and was still a little grogy.

He was about to say something when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

All of a sudden they were met with Killua. He was visibly shaking and on the verge of tears. His breathing was ragged and his left hand was near his face, nibbling on his thumb.

"Killua, darling..." Kurapika gently spoke

"I-I-... nightmare" He managed to say before his voice cracked

The blond extended his arms and the kid didn't even think about it as he launched himself into the hug.

Kurapika remembered how it had taken a year of trust for Killua to do this. When they first met, every time the kid had a nightmare he wouldn't want anyone near him, let alone touching him. On rare occasions he would sometimes let Gon sit next to him but he would usually sit outside or go on a walk.

One day after an extremely bad nightmare that evolved into a panic attack, Killua was so exhausted that he found himself leaning into the comforting touch of the Kurta. Even though his mind was screaming at him and telling him to get away, his poor body felt so beat up that he shrugged it off and rested his head on the blonds lap.

It felt nice, to say the least. Kurapika gently played with his hair and Killua felt butterflies in his stomach because it was so comforting.

Since that day, Killua was more prone on letting people touch him after a nightmare.

A sob pulled the blond out of his thoughts.

Kurapika hugged the crying boy back as they sat on the couch, gently manoeuvring the kid so he sat on his lap.

Killua's arms wrapped around his neck and the kids hid his face in the crook of the blonds neck.

"Shhhh, sweetheart. You're safe, you're home. We won't let anything bad happen to you" He reassured the albino

More sobs wrecked his body and Kurapika felt his heart break.

Killua didn't deserve it. He was such a gentle kid, he had such a good heart. He didn't deserve all the abuse and torture his family had put him through. He deserved to have a childhood, to be comforted after having a nightmare, he deserved hugs and cuddles and everything he had been deprived from.

"You're safe Killua. No one is going to hurt you, We've got you" The blonde muttered gently, rubbing circles on the kids back.

Killua, in order to soothe himself, brought his hands up towards Kurapikas hair and started stroking it. He tried to focus on the soft hair dancing through his fingers, but flashback from the nightmare still plagued his mind.

The kid whined and hugged Kurapika closer, desperately trying to get rid of the terror in his body.

"Try and focus on my touch, honey"

The blond knew Killua must be feeling quite overwhelmed, so he turned his head and planted a kiss on the his hair.

He gently rocked the kid from side to side and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.

Killua closed his eyes at the touch.

"Good job sweetheart, calm down. You're safe, you're home" He repeated, knowing he needed all the possible reassurance.

Leorio, who wasn't as good handling nightmares as Kurapika, had moved to the kitchen and was preparing hot chocolate for all of them.

He knew drinking it brought immediate comfort to Killua and made it easier for him to fall back asleep with something warm in his tummy.

Back in the living room, Killua's sobs had died down and were now quiet hiccups. The black haired man walked with their drinks and set them on the table and handed the kid a drink

"Drink some water first" Said Leorio

Killua extended his arm and began to drink. The water was refreshing and it helped with the dry throat he had from his crying.

"Don't chug it" The blond warned

Kurapika watched as his kid drank the water slowly as he had been told. He reached up and started combing through his hair gently, placing some of the white strands behind his ear.

He noticed a little smile form on Killua's face

Once he finished the water Leorio switched it with his hot chocolate and gave him a smile.

"Its made with extra love" Leorio grinned

"Then I'll puke it" Killua muttered, his voice raw from crying

Kurapika snorted

"Glad to see you are feeling better" The blond smiled at him

Killua moved in his lap and rested his head on Kurapika's chest. He took a delicate sip from the drink and hugged the mug close, closing his eyes.

Leorio moved to the couch, he grabbed Killua's legs and lifted them up so that he could sit down and then rested them on his lap.

"You haven't had a nightmare in two weeks"

Killua hummed

Both adults knew it was best to not ask him what his nightmare was about. They knew right now it would simply get the kid worked up again and that is the last thing they wanted.

"Im proud of you" Praised Leorio, plastering a smile in the kids face

A little overwhelmed, Killua nuzzled closer to the blond and hid his face, feeling him chuckle slightly. He still wasn't all that used to having constant love and affection.

"Tomorrow if you feel like it we can go to that aquarium exhibition Gon was talking about" Leorio encouraged

Killua hummed and took another sip from his drink.

"And go to that udon restaurant you like so much on our way home, sounds good?" Added Kurapika

He felt the kid nod in his arms

After some minutes, Killua's mug was completely empty. Kurapika gathered it in his hand and set both mugs on the table. Now that his hand was free, it automatically made its way to the kids hair and started petting it, sometimes switching it up and massaging his skull. Killua felt his body melt at the contact. He shifted a bit in his lap so that he could lay his head down on Kurapikas chest. 

"Leorio?" 

"Yes, buddy?"

Killua shut his mouth. Unsure if he should continue of just let it slide.

Luckily, Kurapika had noticed

"Its okay sweetheart. Ask whatever you want. No one is going to get mad at you" He encouraged

Killua spent some time thinking on how to phrase his thoughts and after almost a minute he spoke again.

"Could... could you maybe, r-read me a story?" He asked with the quietest voice possible, afraid of the rejection that might come his way

Leorio didn't even miss a beat to get his kid out of his misery.

"I would love to" He smiled at the kid and stood up and left the room and went to his office

He returned with a handful of books and sat down.

"So, I've got; Matilda, Treasure Island or The Secret Garden" 

"Matilda, please" He requested, still with a small voice

"Great pick, I love Roald Dahl" Leorio commented as he set the other books aside "Have you read it, Pika?"

He shook his head 

"Well then, sit back and enjoy the show, because its a wonderful story" Leorio smiled and started to read

An hour later Killua had fallen asleep. He had fought his tiredness with all his will, wanting to hear the whole story, but the hand combing his hair, the warmth kurapika transmitted and the overall exhaustion in his body was too much.

Leorio shut the book and left it on the table, he then got up and scooped the kid into his arms from the blond.

Killua squirmed a bit, protesting.

"Shh, sleep kiddo, we've got you" Leorio whispered, reassuring him

They made their way into the kids bedroom and Leorio set him on his bed.

They gently tucked him in and both sat on the edge of his bed. Without any communication both adults knew they were going to stay with him until he fell back asleep, which would be in seconds given his state. But still, they wanted to make sure Killua fell back asleep completely comforted.

Killua mumbled something, bringing both men out of their thoughts

"What is it honey?" Kurapika whispered

"I feel safe" He repeated as he snuggled the cat plushie they had given him for Christmas

"Thats because you are. Good night Killua, we love you" Kurapika smiled sweetly at the boy, who didn't even reply 

"Wake us up if anything bothers you. We love you Killua" Leorio repeated, ignoring the tears in his eyes

He looked at the blond who had a grin plastered on his face. Leorio raised an eyebrow in pure confusion 

Softie Kurapika mouthed

Fuck off he mouthed back trying to look offended, but as soon as the blond leaned against him a smile formed in his face

"I love you too guys" Killua whispered causing both adults to turn and watch him

They smiled sweetly at the kid. 

He had come a long way which had meant years of suffering and loneliness, but if you asked Killua, he didn't mind, if it meant that 12 years later he would finally be with his family.

And most importantly, he would finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> I JUST FUCKING LOVE ANY FANFIC WHERE KILLUA FINALLY GETS THE LOVE HE DESERVES AND I LOVE PARENTAL LEORIO AND KURAPIKA SO HERE U GO. 
> 
> HOPE U LIKED IT


End file.
